


Stars

by Briesarms (Dianascanary), Dianascanary



Series: A Widowed Week [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Black Character(s), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Briesarms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Y/N has been through a lot and the last thing she needs to deal with is having to go through the trouble of finding an Alpha, let alone an Alpha that's the leader ofthe largest drug ring in America. Unfortunately for her, the universe has never been on her side.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to Stars by The xx while reading this. I have no regrets for writing this. It will probably be short but we'll accomplish a lot.

~◇~

"Hey Y/N, you sure you don't mind closing up tonight? I can do it if I need to, Zion can wait." She rolled her eyes at her bestfriend and business partner. 

She was manning the bar alone tonight for the first time in a while. She hadn't truly been left alone since before the incident and it was clear the Alpha didn't trust those circumstances.

"I'll be fine. It's only a shady back alley dive bar in the middle of Brooklyn. How dangerous can it be?" Bailey didn't seem to find the sarcasm as refreshing as she had.

"I'm kidding, Bails. I'm not even really alone. Marvin is right there. You remember him don't you, the 300 pound Alpha you hired just for this occasion? You need to get home to that Omega and child of yours." She raised an eyebrow at her until the tall blonde finally relented. She wrapped Y/N in a hug and kissed her temple, "If you need anything at all, just call." She didn't leave until the Omega agreed.

Once Bailey finally did leave, she glanced at the clock, it was midnight. Meaning she had three more hours until close, she took a deep breath. She could do it.

~◇~

The night had gone pretty much as she had suspected. A few of her regulars threw weird concoctions of alcohols at her just to see if she could make them. A smattering of stragglers with varying interests came and left. Marvin threw out a bickering beta couple. The usual.

It wasn't until about half an hour before her shift ended that things got interesting.

A group of worse for wear looking humans clambered into the dimly lit bar. They all looked particularly disheveled and in bad shape. The perfect state to have a strong drink in.

The tallest of the group walked up to the bar she had been tending. He was an Alpha but obviously no threat to her if his kind smile was anything to go by.

"Hi, can I get a round of your strongest tequila shots?" The dirty blonde haired man asked, she nodded happily at him while also warning him that he had thirty minutes before she and Marvin closed. He nodded and promised to be out of her hair by then.

She picked up a bottle with a hazard sticker wrapped around it. She set it in front of him and asked him if that was what he wanted, "This is the strongest stuff I got. Has this weird sticker on it but I'm not sure what that means. I'm 49.2% positive it won't kill you." She explained with a perfectly straight face.

The man looked at her with a terrifed expression, "Um. No. No poison for us please." It takes a few seconds for the Omega to crack a smile and laugh at his goofy expression, "I'm just messing with you, this is just Sierra Silver. We put the hazard sticker on there to scare off the underagers that try to sneak in."

The Alpha let out a sigh of relief and a good natured chuckle, "Oh thank god. I honestly thought you were trying to kill me. I've had enough of that today as it is. My name's Steve, by the way." He sticks out a hand to shake yours, not giving her enough time to process what he had just said, "Y/N." She passed him the small glasses and give him the bottle. He nodded at her before walking off.

~◇~

About fifteen minutes later the morale of Steve's group had changed, they were much more lively then when they came in, but not rowdy. Y/N took pride in that, she had a particularly nice selection of alcohol to please the masses and that was all because of her. Bailey took more care of the actual math side of things. Y/N was purely an aesthetics girl.

Her back is turned to the bar as she takes end of the night inventory and cleans off some of the counter.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around to the voice, the dishrag over her shoulder and the clipboard set down on the counter, "Yes, how may I he-" her voice cuts out as she stares at the beautiful woman before her. Her straight red hair cascades gorgeously around her face and her tight black t-shirt squeezes the muscles of her arms. 

Her scent is so intoxicating- no pun intended- Y/N can't help but to purr lightly. She smells like spiced, baked apples and vanilla ice cream, and a fall morning after a rain, both of which coincidentally are her favorite things.

She accidentally scents the air around her and watches with a rush as the woman's pupils dilate in turn.

"How may I help you?" Y/N says as calmly as she can. She forces herself to remember her personal rules as she listens. 

"I was just bringing the bottle back up and hoping for the check." Her voice is sultry when she speaks, her eyes trailing up Y/N's body appreciatively.

"Thanks," The bartender sets the bottle back on the shelf and marks it off for inventory, she walks over to the cash register behind the bar, fully aware of the redhead's eyes on her backside. She chose a good day to wear _those_ jeans. 

_No! Stop thinking like that. You wore these jeans because they're practical and Zion bought them for you as gift when she told you you were the godmother of her fucking baby. These jeans are not for some drop dead gorgeous, strong, tall, Alpha you saw once in your bar._

She procured the bill from the register and handed it to her. Their fingers graze unintentionally and the Omega jolts back as a pulse of heat shoots up her arm. Y/N frowned but the Alpha smirks. 

She hands Y/N her all black credit card. The name on the card says Natasha Romanov and she wonders what the name would sound like if she screamed it into the expanse of her bedroom. 

After paying the bill, Natasha leaves the small Omega with a wink and turns around back to her group of business partners. 

"What's with that weird look on your face?" Sam asked with a furrowed brow. Natasha doesn't answer until they're all completely out of the building. 

"She's mine." She leaves it at that, but her colleagues seem to understand completely. 


	2. Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going back to second person because it's easier. I also forgot to mention that reader is black because I can do things like that and Nat is kind of ooc. Also, sorry about the wait.
> 
> Chapter title is a song by The Maine. Highly recommend listening while reading.

It's Zion that notices something off about you first. Maybe it has to do with you both being Omegas, or maybe it's just that Bailey is about as dense as a year old fruit cake, even when it comes to you, her oldest friend.

Even though Zion knows something is wrong, that doesn't mean she's able to pull it out of you by a long shot. You hold onto your emotions like a toddler does a blanket. 

It's not healthy and all three of you know that.

In the end, it looks like Zion is simply going to have force it out. And force it out she'll do.

"So, anything you want to tell me?"

You wiped down the bar counter with a fresh rag. You were caught off gaurd if the deer in headlights look was anything to go by. Your eyes shot around the room to gauge your exits.

There was only one way in or out from behind the bar (unless you fucking vault the thing) and Zion was cleverly blocking it. But jokes on her, you're a fantastic liar.

"No?"

_So, maybe not._

"Oh, cut the shit, Y/N." Zion rolls her eyes so hard you're scared they're going to fall out. Which would be a shame, Bailey has frequently told you Zion's eyes are her favorite thing about the Omega.

_Play dumb._

"Who's Y/N?"

_Not that dumb, idiot!_

Zion just blinked at you blankly until you gave up the act. You sighed a long exaggerated sigh and deflated slightly.

"Something happened the night Bailey stayed home with you guys."

Zion's eyes widen, her hands frantically searching over your body for anything out of the ordinary, "Oh my god, Y/N/N. Are you okay? Did something happen with an Alpha?" 

You're suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of honey and fresh rain. The smell of comfort and protection from an Omega. You roll your eyes at the fact that she just scented you like a child after they fell off a bike.

"I'm-"

"I knew I should've told Bailey to stay!"

"Zion-"

"What did we even hire a security guard for if this was going to happen anyway!"

"Zion!"

"OMG! I'm not even thinking! We need to get you to the hospital. Then file a police report, then-"

"ZION!" 

The slightly taller Omega jolts a little at the loud tone. She frowned at you and pouted, "What?"

"I said I'm fine. It wasn't like that."

"Oh, sorry for scenting you." Zion smiles sheepishly as you roll your eyes playfully at the mother.

"It's okay. I needed it. I was freaking out anyway. As you can tell by my oh so glorious lying." A sad smile settled over your face.

"What happened, Y/N/N?"

"I think I met my Alpha."

Zion clutches her chest dramatically. She bounces up and down, causing the linoleum floor to jiggle slightly, "That's great, Y/N! What's their name? When can I meet them?"

"Natasha Romanoff and never." You resume setting up the bar for the upcoming shift just as Bailey walks in from her office. Pushing in chairs under tables as she walks.

"Babe, Y/N found her mate and said we can't meet her." Zion whined. 

Bailey stopped in her tracks, making a face neither of the girls can quite decipher, "You found your mate?"

"No."

"Yes."

You glare at Zion, who glared right back.

"I didn't find my mate. I spoke with someone who _might_ be my Alpha. Not my mate. Those are two different things." You insist. You move Zion aside so you can finally leave the now immaculate bar area.

Zion and Bailey stare back at you with confused expressions.

"No, I'm not explaining that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." You grab a bottle of champagne on your way to your office, leaving no imagination to what your "business" could possibly be.

~◇~

Natasha lazily tapped the deck of cards against her grand oak desktop. The sleazy man sitting in front of her seemed to gulp nervously with every tap.

It probably didn't help that Steve was right behind him, practically breathing down his neck.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Coulson. Where's my money?"

The terrified man gave her the same answer he had been giving her for the past three hours, "I told you, Widow. I don't know. The guys put it in the trunk and I drove here. When I got here, it was gone." Tears start to roll down his cheeks and Natasha rolled her eyes at the pitiful display.

"You know how this works, Philly. I give you the stuff and you pay for it. And what happens when you don't pay?" Natasha slowly saunters around the desk to lean against the front. She makes sure to open up her black blazer, revealing her red, satin crop top and the red 9mm strapped to her waist.

"Please! I've got a husband and a kid at home. You gotta let me go. I'm just the transport guy! My kid-" A loud pop sounds and his arms suddenly drop limply to his sides.

Natasha looks up to Steve with a resigned look,"Why are you looking at me like that? He was begging, you know I hate that."

Steve continued to look unimpressed, "Yeah, but a warning next time would be much appreciated. You got blood on my favorite suit jacket and I'm standing right behind him. That could have exited him then entered me."

Nat had the decency to look a little bit apologetic, "Sorry, Cap. I'm impulsive, forgive me."

"You're forgiven."

"Thanks, Pal. Now, go find one of those little fuck buddies of yours and make them clean this up. He spoiled quickly." She waves a hand at the body nonchalantly and scrunches up her nose.

"Sam and Sharon are not my fuck buddies. They're my girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Harem?"

"No."

"Whores?"

"Nat!"

"Okay, I'll compromise. Fuck buddies."

"That was the first one!"

"Oh yeah it was...well I got nothing."

"Just forget it." Steve pulls out his phone and begins to text Sam.

"Hm. Well I'm off." Natasha heads for the glass door of her office. 

"Where are you going?" Steve asks with an raised eyebrow. As far as he knew they had a few more "meetings" to get to and he'd be damned if he had to conduct them himself.

"To that bar. I want to see someone."

Just then Sam walked in with cleaning supplies and a frown.

"Really? On his suit? I love him in that suit! That's our favorite suit!"


	3. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the hits and kudos! I hope not to disappoint.
> 
> As always, listen while you read.
> 
> Haunted by Nekokat

It had been late when she strutted into the dark bar, moments until closing just like the last time.

The bartender's back was turned, you seemed to be taking inventory again. Natasha admired the initiative for manning your business while simultaneously admiring your backside.

Natasha sits at the bar without a word and waits for you to acknowledge her. She's there for a good three minutes before a voice sounds from the side of her.

"What can I get ya?" The owner of the voice soon pops fully into Natasha's line of sight. Her left eye squints in a grating calculation. The woman is tall and blonde and attractive and an unmated Alpha and way too close to you.

Natasha assumes the woman is new because you were alone that night and Natasha has never seen her in the area. And Natasha knows the area like the back of her hand. She'd be out of a job if she didn't.

"Scotch."

The bartender gives an understanding nod, "Hard day?" She grabs a short glass and places it in front of the redhead.

"...You could say that."

The blonde woman moves around behind the counter in search of the preferred alcoholic beverage. She gives a light 'aha' when she locates it on the otherside of you.

She places her hand on the small of your bare back gently to move you out of the way. The dark skin exposed by your pale yellow tank top. You jolt in surprise before realizing who it is and relax into the touch slightly.

"Oops, didn't mean to scare you, Y/N." She grabs the bottle with a small smile.

"You didn't scare me, Carol. I'm fine." You give a smile back.

Natasha watches on with a barely contained frown. It takes every ounce of her less than saintly will power and then some not to jump over the counter and aggressively separate the two of you.

_Carol_ comes back over to pour Natasha's drink and as soon as she's done Natasha practically inhales the thing. Carol looks mildly impressed but doesn't say anything, she just politely pours her another glass.

"Can I talk to your manager?" Natasha asks, her scowl still in place. Carol raises an eyebrow at the odd request but has learned to pick her battles and this isn't one of them.

"Y/N/N." She nods her head in Natasha's direction, "She wants to speak to you."

You freeze as if you knew this would happen. And you did, you had been aware of her presence as soon as she entered the building, your knees had went weak at even the slightest hint of her scent, Carol had to sit you back up right.

With a sigh you slap on your professional face, the one you use for the white middle-aged moms who complain about the price of your pinot and merlot.

"Ms. Romanov, was it? How may I help you?"

Natasha eyes Carol. Carol doesn't give you any privacy until you say it's alright. They both continue to side eye each other and you roll your eyes. You'll never be able to understand Alphas.

"Ms. Romanov?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

_Because it makes me want to jump your bones and make it your last name too._

"Makes me feel old."

"Fine. Natasha, how may I help you?"

Natasha rolls her eyes at you so hard they must hurt after.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you don't know why I'm here."

You narrow your eyes slightly, "Whatever could you be referring to, Natasha?" It's obvious you're not trying to hide the fact that you know exactly what she's talking about. However, the more her annoyance increases, the more your amusement does as well. Hey, you never claimed you weren't a brat.

"Y/N."

"Natasha."

"You're going to make me spell it out for you aren't you?"

"Sure looks that way, doesn't it?" You raise a shapely eyebrow at her. There's a vein in her forehead that is threatening to throb right through her skin. It's then that you decide to have mercy on her.

"Fine. I know what you're talking about."

Natasha's face brightens at the words. By accident or on purpose, you're not sure which, she scents the air around her and Carol starts to choke obnoxiously loudly.

"Fumigate the whole fucking bar, why don't you..." Carol's attempt to mumble under her breath is poorly executed, as is the retaliation scenting she sends back.

You try and fail to keep your whimper swallowed down. Maybe, just maybe, your eyes dilate a little too, but it's not your fault. It really isn't. Carol smells like fresh morning dew and cool early summer wind. And maybe those aren't your favorite things, but they sure are a close second.

"She likes you. Maybe I should mark you in front of her so she knows you're off limits." Natasha gets up out of seat as if to do just that.

"Uh, hold up. First off, she doesn't like me. She just doesn't like you and needed to do that weird little dominance thing Alphas do. Second, we barely know each other, and you expect to mate with me in this public space? I don't think so." 

Natasha shrugged, "You seem like the kind of person who'd be into that."

"I absolutely am but take me to dinner first, damn."

Natasha gives you a blank stare for a few seconds before comprehending your words, "So, you want a date or something?"

"At least."

"Okay. I'm not used to this. But you got yourself a date."

"You never asked me out."

"Why are you so fucking difficult?! Will you go out on a date with me?"

You cock your head to the side in thought, "Hmm. I'll think about it."

Natasha sputters and gestures wildly in confusion, "What-"

"Oh! Looks like it's closing time. You'll have to come back tomorrow." You say with a polite smile on your face.

"No it's not. You don't close for another fifteen minutes! Plus, I'm still drinking." Natasha gestured to the half empty glass with a smug smile.

You picked the cup up slowly, your eyes never leaving her's, and then you gulp the whole thing down.

"And now you're not."

"That was so hot." The redhead stares at you with her mouth agape.

"Bye, Ms. Romanov." You leave her with a wink. Your curls bounce atop your head as you walk to the other end of the bar.

Natasha leaves with her ever present scowl and a new plan forming in her mind.

"She's right, y'know?" Carol's voice sounds from across the room.

"About what?"

"That was really hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes mine. Be sure to comment make me update faster and happy.


	4. Party Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys!

Tony's lip upturns and his nose scrunches up as he takes in his boss' appearance. He briefly wonders if he should let her look stupid and not say anything at all or put her and everyone else that would ever look at her again out of her and their misery.

He decides on the latter considering she's been nice enough to him recently and he lives in a compound with his colleagues and if they found out he let her out of the building like that, they'd surely bully him as a result of the embarrassment she caused them.

He heaves a sigh, almost choking on his coffee, then addresses her with his signature frown, "What's with the mokey suit?"

"What do you mean mokey suit? Peter said I looked nice!" Natasha continued to mangle her tie into knots.

"Peter is a glutton for chaos and disaster and that, my friend, is exactly what that poor excuse of an outfit is." Tony walked around the counter and toward his boss.

Natasha slapped her arms down in frustration, "Fine. Then help me."

Knowing he wasn't going to get a please or even a thank you afterwards Tony agreed with a shrug and led her to his and Pepper's wing.

"What are you getting all dolled up for anyway? I didn't know the Bolivian drug cartel would be the type to take part in inter-organization fraternization." 

"Ha. Ha. If you must know, after some off campus meetings, I'm going on a date."

"I thought Steve said she rejected you like an old, moldy ham sandwich?"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch one day. Maybe she did say no I dont know, I cant remember, but after today she'll be saying yes very louldy and very frequently."

"That's the spirit! Now, look through Pepper's clothes for something....way better than what you have on right now. I thank god every three minutes that I caught you before you left. Absolutely atrocious. Where did you even find that? The dumpster behind a abandoned Walmart? God in Heaven."

~◇~

It wasn't the first time your bar was booked for a party. It was however the first time your bar was booked for a party of this...fancifulness.

You're wearing the only dress you owned that even remotely fit the dress code. A dress both Bailey and Zion lovingly called your "Freakum Dress".

It was a stupid name but your idiot friends did have a point. It was quite....freaky. The short red dress clung to your body like a second skin and getting into it had been just that difficult because of it. Hopefully, in the end it would pay off with the party going smoothly.

About and hour and half in, it hits you. Her scent. You smell her before you see her just as you always do and the next thing you know, as your chatting with one of the hosts, a hand lightly encompasses your waist and you barely have the wherewithal not to gut check the owner with your elbow.

"Will you excuse us, please?" Natasha easily brushes the host off and guides you to a less crowded area of the room.

You breifly wonder if she likes making you angry just for the fun of it.

"Why are you here, Natasha?" If you were as truly distressed as you want the redhead to believe, you would have let off a scent saying so at the hopes of another Alpha coming to your aid. Natasha knows this, so she just lazily rolls her eyes as you back up from her touch.

"Well, clearly I was invited. It would be quite rude of me to skip out on a nice outing such as this." Natasha smiled easily albeit smugly.

"I-look. I'm working so you mingle or whatever it is you do and stay out of my way. And then later, maybe we'll talk about how it's not okay for you to stalk me." You turn around without any further words. Your shoulders deflating slightly when you realize she's following you, because of course she is.

And you must admit. It is nice to be pursued and wanted for once, but there's still that nagging feeling in the back of your head that this won't end well. You're not sure if that's because of your general anxiety about this whole situation or just because Natasha is just so...Natasha.

"You look truly gorgeous, Y/N." Her stride matches your quick one almost instantly and for once your thankful for the terrible lighting in the bar as it makes it a little harder for her to see your arms cover your body self consciously.

"T-thank you. You do, too."

Natasha makes a mental note to think about thanking Tony later.

You could be imagining it but you swear you can feel eyes that are decidedly not Natasha's on you. You chalk it up to being either Carol, Zion, or Bailey who are all somewhere around here.

~◇~

The rest of the night goes much the same.  You flitting around behind the bar and Natasha nursing a drink while making casual conversation with either you or an unsuspecting partygoer who sat down next to her.

You take note of the fact that Natasha is surprisingly very friendly while also being unforgivably observant. She makes a comment about a subtle pattern in your barmanship that even you hadn't noticed.

You tend to serve Omega men first as they are the ones with the easiest and quickest orders. You serve Beta women last because they tend to order more ambitious drinks, often asking you to surprise them with a concoction of your choosing. And you most certainly never disappoint.

Natasha never gets risky with her orders, always sticking with her well trusted scotch. More often than not waiting for the single ice cube to melt almost completely before ever taking a sip.

After awhile the partygoers are long gone, along with your coworkers. You clean the bar while humming to yourself, Natasha tenses. You notice the change in demeanor with a raised eyebrow. 

As soon as you look up, you understand. Because you too would tense up if there was a very scary Alpha man standing behind you with a gun pressed to the back of your head.

The man chuckles and his chuckle reminds you so much of _something _that you almost faint, but your knees are locked out of fear and that distress scent is filtering out of you like a gas leak.__

__Natasha, ever the calm strategist, resists her natural instinct to scent the air and comfort you at risk of disorienting you and her in the process._ _

__"I guess it had to happen sooner or later, huh, Rumlow?" She chuckled and took a casual sip of her scotch. She could practically feel the shaking in his hand through the pistol pressed to her skull._ _

__"Coulson didn't deserve to die just because your men misplaced a couple of bucks." He spoke through clenched teeth as sweat dripped into his eyes and down his face._ _

__Even you could tell he probably wasn't going to pull the trigger, but that definitely didn't make you any less scared. How the fuck was Natasha able to stay so calm?!_ _

__"Yeah, I suppose. But before we get started, you mind letting the innocent lady leave the premises first. You wouldn't want her witnessing something so harsh, would you? This kinda stuff could really mess an Omega up." Natasha looks you directly in the eye as she speaks. Rumlow jolts and turns toward you as if noticing you for first time. He turns the gun on you and is a little less shaky now._ _

__"T-this your girl?" He gestures to you with the pistol hand, making you flinch in response._ _

__"Depends on who you ask."_ _

__Natasha is trying to tell you something with her eyes but you're a little too preoccupied with the fucking gun pointed at your chest to fully register. You end up taking a wild guess and pray to whoever's listening that it's correct._ _

__Right as Natasha begins to move, you drop quickly behind the counter._ _

__There's a scuffle, two shots, then silence._ _

__"Y/N, we gotta get out of here. There's some stuff we need to talk about." Natasha finally lets her scent go, which forces you to let out an involuntary purr. It takes out the bite of your next words._ _

__"You fucking think, Nat? What the ever living fuck was that?" You stand up from behind the counter, your arms crossed over your chest._ _

__"You called me Nat."_ _

__"Never mind that. What just happened?"_ _

__"Ugh. Come on. I'll explain when we get somewhere safe."_ _

__"You better."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Y/N meets the gang and spends time wity Natasha if only because she has no choice.
> 
> Request on my tumblr: raleighcarreras


	5. Don't Keep Love Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: breif-ish mentions of abuse

The building doesn't look quite that big on the outside. It seems to be a moderate warehouse with a decent amount of tech to supe up whatever it is in the fuck Natasha does in it.

The first room you enter is freezing cold and you try to mask your obvious shiver with a cough. It doesn't work if Natasha silently placing her jacket over your shoulders is anything to go by.

You of course, scowl at her. You've made it this far so you might as well keep up the ruse. Besides, it gives you an excuse to borrow further into the collar of her jacket. It smells like her and that makes you a little less irritable.

"Sorry it's so cold. Tony keeps it that way so his toys don't like melt from the inside or something." Natasha waves her hand around nonchalantly.

After checking her watch she makes a face then heads in the direction of one of the vast hallways.

You follow her unwilling to get lost in this maze of a building and having to call Nat for help. That would surely get embarrassing.

The both of you soon arrive in a large conference room.

It's occupied by a group of people who look less than please that their colleague has arrived late, though you get the feeling they're used to that.

You recognize most of them from that first night at the bar. The nice blond alpha that talked to you seems to look the most pissed off and you sink behind Natasha a bit startled by the look.

Once he finds out why Natasha is late, that anger will undoubtedly be turned on you and he'll probably take it out on you just like _he _did to _her _and Natasha will let it happen because it's only fair, it was in fact your fault that she was late, if you hadn't been at the bar then Natasha wouldn't have had to protect you and she wouldn't be late and Steve wouldn't be mad at you and currently staring at you with concern just like Natasha is doing.____

____She touches her hand to your elbow gently and you flinch. A frown appears on her face at the panic seeping through you._ _ _ _

____She tries to guide you back out the door but you freeze to the spot. She resorts to sort of just shoving you lightly out back into the hallway and closing the door._ _ _ _

____"Y/N. Are you okay? Steve isn't mad at me if that's what you think. That's just his face."_ _ _ _

____You subtly shake your head but still don't move._ _ _ _

____Natasha looks quite distressed in her own right. She moves as if she's about to do something, then thinks better of it._ _ _ _

____"Would you- are you okay with me giving you a hug? I promise to keep my hands above your ass."_ _ _ _

____You give a short nod and instead of wrapping her arms around you, Natasha lets you fall into her arms, your head immediately resting in the crook of her neck._ _ _ _

____You're pretty much the same height as each other so it works out well enough (well she might be a teeny bit taller but you're not going to say that out loud or anything) as you brush your nose against her scent gland. It releases and you're instantly lulled into a much needed calmness._ _ _ _

____"Do you feel better now?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes. Um, sorry about that just freaked out there for a second. I'm fine now." You pull away from her quickly, realizing being in her arms felt a little too nice._ _ _ _

____"Do you want to talk about it?" Natasha asked with genuine concern. She's seen a panic attack before. Peter had one the first time he had to shoot someone. She wants to know what set it off so she could prevent it from ever happening again._ _ _ _

____"I-um-no. Not really. This has just been a lot to take in." You lie easily, a small smile forming._ _ _ _

____"Yeah. Sorry about that. I imagine being the mate of the head of a large drug cartel can be pretty overwhelming." You blink at the redhead. She doesn't even realize her slip up. She just turns around and opens the door back up, expecting you to follow her._ _ _ _

____"You coming?"_ _ _ _

____"What the fuck, Natasha!?" You suddenly shrug out of her blazer, realizing there's probably dead man's blood on it. Or worse, fucking COCAINE that you could have INHALED while you were busy sniffing her jacket like...well a cocaine addict._ _ _ _

____"What?" Natasha's eyebrows furrow with confusion, "You didn't think I was doing legal things, did you? There is absolutely no fun in that."_ _ _ _

____Your arms cross defiantly and you glare at her. Of course you hadn't. This had always been in the back of your mind. But you were hoping she was a secret agent, a superhero even, working with the government, not against it._ _ _ _

____"...No. I didn't but a little heads up would have been nice. 'Hey, you're the mate of a criminal and will probably have multiple bullets fly your way through the course of our relationship.' What if I wanted to have pups with you? I would never be comfortable nesting here and then raising my children who could be very easily targeted? Absolutely not. What the hell were you thinking, Nat?!" You pace about three steps left then right as you rant._ _ _ _

____The wording of your rant isn't lost on Natasha but she figures now is not a good time to ask you when exactly you wanted to get started on making those pups. Soon as possible being her vote. Instead she goes for something a little more comforting._ _ _ _

____"I would never let any of those bullets hit you." She chances a glance into the conference room after hearing a resulting groan from some of her employees who aren't even trying to pretend not to be listening._ _ _ _

____The Alphas in the room seem to be confused at the Omega groans. Doesn't every Omega like to be reminded they're safe and protected?_ _ _ _

____"Well, I sure hope you wouldn't! What good am I to you dead?" You roll your eyes, briefly thinking about leaving but Natasha would probably just follow you._ _ _ _

____"Take me to your room. I need some time to think."_ _ _ _

____Natasha begins to protest but Steve silently shakes his head. Natasha huffs as she begrudgingly begins to walk you to her wing._ _ _ _

____~◇~_ _ _ _

____The embrassment starts to kick in as soon as Natasha retreats back to the meeting, leaving you alone to dive deeper into your own thoughts in front of a television the size of the wall._ _ _ _

____It's on, but you aren't watching. You're too preoccupied with the memories floating through your head. Memories of today and what triggered it. You're so deep in your musings that you fail to notice the door open and the light humming that follows._ _ _ _

____Bucky's tsk to himself is what draws your attention toward him. You don't startle like you normally would. Probably because you're surrounded by Natasha's calming scent._ _ _ _

____The man with the metal arm smiles warmly and proceeds his job which seems to be maintenance._ _ _ _

____"Hello. You must be Boss' mate. I'm Bucky. I clean up around here."_ _ _ _

____You have a feeling he isn't just talking about bathrooms and kitchens._ _ _ _

____"Hi, Bucky. I'm Y/N." You say quietly as your hands fiddle in your lap. He's pretty large for an Omega and it makes you feel even safer for some reason. His presence makes you feel like you can tell him anything._ _ _ _

____Bucky notices you don't reply with the affirming enthusiasm that a mated Omega would. He turns from his dusting of the television and frowns at you._ _ _ _

____"You are her mate, right? I'm sorry for assuming but I just figured-" He shuffled about nervously. Clint always told him he talked just a little too much and you seemed like a cool friend to have outside of work if what Natasha says about you is true._ _ _ _

____"It's okay. I'm not offended. It's-it's just...complicated." Your head falls to the back of the couch with a sigh._ _ _ _

____Bucky sits next to you. He gestures for you to continue and you don't even hesitate. It's nice to finally talk about this with someone other then Zion and Bailey._ _ _ _

____"I-I just don't know if I can trust her."_ _ _ _

____Bucky hums gently, "Has she given you any reason not to?"_ _ _ _

____The question catches you off gaurd. You had figured Bucky would just sit there and listen, and if he was going to make you think like this, you almost wished he had._ _ _ _

____It's a scary question to admit the answer to. An answer that you undoubtedly know will completely obliterate any and all reservations you have._ _ _ _

____"No. Well, there was that one time when a guy pointed a gun at me, but I never not trusted her to keep me safe." It's quiet and simple and you hate to admit that a little bit of weight lifts from your shoulders._ _ _ _

____Bucky thinks for a moment then smiles with a revelation that is sure to flip your world upside down._ _ _ _

____"It's not that you don't trust Natasha. You don't trust Alphas in general." He grins triumphantly as if he didn't just single handedly cause your very foundation to crack. How the fuck did he even get to that conclusion?!_ _ _ _

____He's right. Spot on even. He doesn't even need you to confirm verbally, the clenching of your fists is answer enough._ _ _ _

____"My dad. He used to hit-" Your throat constricts and Bucky silently shakes his head. You stop speaking._ _ _ _

____"I get it. It was my mother actually. She was raised to believe that Alphas were the end all be all and all my Pops could give her were Omegas. Me and both my little sisters. She took it out on all four of us. I never understood how an Alpha could hurt her mate and her pups like that. It scared me away from mating for a good while."_ _ _ _

____There's a visible mating mark on his strong neck and you briefly wonder what it would be like for Natasha to give you one._ _ _ _

____"How do you get over it?"_ _ _ _

____Bucky chuckles lightly, "You never really do. Or at least I haven't, but when I met Clint, I realized that everyone is different, and I had to trust myself to make the right decision and I had to trust Clint to take care of me after I made that decision."_ _ _ _

____Bucky leaves you with that, citing that Nat will kill him if he doesn't get back to his job. You chuckle at him as he leaves with one last hum._ _ _ _

____He's long gone when Natasha comes back. You look at her, really look at her as she bustles about the room. Undoing all of Bucky's work within seconds._ _ _ _

____She's tired, you notice, yet still hungry for power and money and...love. It's then that you make a decision, one that will hopefully fix both of your problems eventually._ _ _ _

____"I'm ready for that date."_ _ _ _

____Natasha immediately stops what she's doing and praises herself for sending Bucky in. She's so going to give him and Clint a much needed dream vacation._ _ _ _

____She turns toward you swiftly, making sure to suppress her urge to cheer. "I'll grab my jacket."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Request from me on tumblr: angelsswirl


End file.
